


[Vid] Transmission

by thedeadparrot



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Radio, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dances to the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to [](http://zulu.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**zulu**](http://zulu.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://verity.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**verity**](http://verity.dreamwidth.org/) for taking on beta duties despite not being familiar with the show.

[Xvid download (54.5 MB)](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/transmission.avi) ( [mirror](http://www.sendspace.com/file/kwe9n4) )  
[subtitles file](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/transmission.srt)  
[Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TvUIR00_Tw) | [blip.tv](http://blip.tv/file/4735959)

**Lyrics:**  
Radio, live transmission.  
Radio, live transmission.

Listen to the silence, let it ring on.  
Eyes, dark grey lenses frightened of the sun.  
We would have a fine time living in the night,  
Left to blind destruction,  
Waiting for our sight.

And we would go on as though nothing was wrong.  
And hide from these days we remained all alone.  
Staying in the same place, just staying out the time.  
Touching from a distance,  
Further all the time.

Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to the radio.  
Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to the radio.  
Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to the radio.  
Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to the radio.

Well I could call out when the going gets tough.  
The things that we’ve learnt are no longer enough.  
No language, just sound, that's all we need know   
to synchronize love to the beat of the show

And we could dance.

Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to the radio.  
Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to the radio.  
Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to the radio.  
Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell in love with Life on Mars and Joy Division/New Order fairly recently, and I've been trying to figure out how to vid them. And then I heard this song, and I remembered Sam's um, affinity for radios over the course of the show, and it amused me too much not to vid it.
> 
> The long instrumental breaks in the song confused me a bit, but then you sort of go with it, and those long instrumental bits ended up being some of my favorite parts of the vid.


End file.
